


I won't let you defeat me

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: A brief fanfiction on a psychiatrist who works with the Mad King. He keeps unsettling her, but she will not admit defeat.





	I won't let you defeat me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic a while ago and haven't edited it or anything since. I also don't plan on making a sequel but maybe I'll change my mind in the future. Hope you enjoy :)

I sat in front of Doctor Goodman’s desk, being warned on my new patient, who goes by the name ‘The Mad King’.

                “You’re his fourth psychiatrist since he arrived here last month.” She said.

                “What happened to the fourth?” I asked.

                “He murdered him with a pen cap.” She answered.

                “How?” I asked, fear beginning to course through me.

                “Forced it into his throat.  Now remember these instructions and you’ll be just fine.  Don’t hand him anything or take anything from him.  Do not touch the glass.  Most importantly, do not answer any of his questions.  Do not let him inside your head.”

                “Why’s that?”

                “He’s very good at psychological manipulation.  A nurse who was delivering food had to go on leave after spending less than five minutes in his cell.”

                “I understand.  I’ll be off now.”

                “Good luck.” She said as I walked out of her office.  I headed to his isolated cell and entered, doing my best to keep a poker face so he couldn’t detect my fear.  I sat down in the chair in front of the glass and readied my notebook.

                “Hello.  I am Doctor Martins.  Starting today, I am to be your new psychiatrist.” I said.

                “Did they tell you what happened to the one before you?” he asked, observing me carefully.

                “Yes. They did.”

                “Good.  How did you feel when they told you?” he asked.

                “I’m not here to talk about my feelings.  I’m here to talk about yours.” I stated.

                “Ah, straight to business, are we?  Either way, I’m curious as to why you were the first person to enter my cell without fear written on your face.”

                “You’re in a cell. I’m not.” I answered calmly.

                “But it’s a glass cell,” he said.

                “It’s reinforced.” I said.

                “How do you know?” he asked, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

                “My boss told me.”

                “And you trust their word?  What if it isn’t reinforced?” he asked, raising his fist. 

                “Don’t!” I screamed as he struck the glass, the sound resonating in my ears.

                “That’s better.  I enjoy seeing you cower before The Mad King.  I’m going to guess and say you’re easily frightened.  But why?

                “That’s enough.  Now if you’d please cooperate in my evaluation.”

                “I’ve hit a nerve.  It seems I’m right.” He said, grinning.

                “Okay fine. You’ve won.” I said, trying to get him to stop.

                “Good.  Since I’ve won, I will play your game now.”

                I sighed and got down to business.  I asked questions and he answered obediently, which made me suspect he was lying but I didn’t mind, the sooner I finished my work, the sooner I could leave.  I also made guesses to his personality, which seemed to impress him when I got them correct.  As I was getting ready to leave, he stopped me.

                “May I make guesses about you before you go?” he asked.

                “Yes, but I won’t tell you if you’re right or not.”

                “Sounds fair.  First off, you enjoy floral scents.  Your clothes linger with a rose scent but the one that sticks out the most is lavender, indicating that you haven’t recently washed your shirt.  You wear skirts with slits in them for easy movement, just in case an inmate tries to attack you.  I think that’s enough for today.” He said with a sly grin.

                I left the cell and headed to Doctor Goodman’s office. 

                “Here are the notes from our session today.” I said, handing her the notes.

                “You look rattled.  Did he get to you?” she asked, looking concerned.

                “A bit, but no worries.  I’ll be back tomorrow. I will not admit defeat.” I said.

                “Alright, but make sure you know when to pull out before getting completely sucked into his trap.” She said. “Thank you for your work.  See you tomorrow.”

                “Good night.” I said.

                I headed to the lockers, grabbed my purse and took the city bus to my apartment.  Once I was in the safety of my apartment, I locked the door and latched the safety chain.  I kicked off my heels and fell face first onto the couch, moaning loudly.

                “Damn Mad King and his observation.” I muttered. After a few minutes of laying on the couch, I popped some leftovers in the microwave and changed into sweatpants and a tank top.  I quickly studied myself in the mirror, glad that my makeup still covered the diagonal scar that crossed over my right eye.  The scar is another thing the Mad King didn’t need to know about.  I settled down for the night and prepared myself for another day.

                When I woke up, I quickly showered and covered up my scar, and stood in front of my wardrobe in my undergarments. I picked out a white shirt with a navy blue skirt and matching heels.  I didn’t bother with perfume and put my hair into a tight bun.  I grabbed the newspaper that was shoved into the mail slot and sat down, doing a crossword puzzle as I waited for the kettle to finish boiling. 

                When I finished breakfast, I grabbed the newspaper to read on the bus, grabbed my purse, locked the door and ran down to the bus stop that was right in front of my apartment building.  I boarded the bus and saw that the mysterious vigilante Mogar made the front page again, while X-Ray and Vav made the last page.  I glanced up and saw I was nearing my stop.  I got off and headed into the asylum.  I placed my valuables into the lockers and headed to Doctor Goodman to see which patients she wanted me to examine.

                “Morning Lily, today you’ll deal with the patients in section C and before you leave, I want you to examine The Mad King.”

                “Alright.  I’ll be back around lunch to deliver the reports.”

                I headed out and started evaluating the patients in section C, taking a small break for lunch, then continuing back to work.  Once I finished evaluating all the patients in section C, I dropped off the reports, then headed to The Mad King’s cell.

                “I see you’re back.  I must admit that is surprising.  I thought I had gotten to you.” He said, with a smirk.

                “I don’t admit defeat easily.” I said as I sat down.

                “Fascinating.  Now tell me, why didn’t you wear perfume today?”

                “Didn’t feel like it.” I said with a shrug. “Now shall we continue?”

                He nodded and we began our session.  He was very cooperative which I found a bit unnerving.  I knew he probably had a motive but I wasn’t going to dwell into it.  I quickly jotted it down, figuring I could made sense of it at another time. I quickly checked my watch and saw that I was a few minutes past the end of my shift and wrapped up our session.

                “I won’t be in until Monday, as I have the weekend off.” I told him, getting up as I did so.

                “Do you have any plans?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

                “That’s none of your business.” I said, not wanting to tell him anything about my personal life.

                “I’ll take that as a no.” he said with a small chuckle. “But I can picture what you may do.”

                His words chilled me to the bone and I tensed slightly, causing him to sneer at my discomfort.

                “I doubt you’ll be right.” I said.

                “I can picture you curled up on your couch in sweatpants and a camisole, a glass of red wine in your hand, with a dramatic romantic film playing on your television.  But you won’t be focused on the film.  No.  You’ll try to focus on it but I will creep into your mind, invading the barriers you put up.  I can even imagine the thoughts you would be having.” He said, a cruel grin on his face, his cold blue eyes boring into mine.

                “You’re wrong.” I said and turned to leave.

                “You’ll imagine all the painful pleasures I can cause you.  Like me pinning you to a wall or pulling your hair or even my hands moving up your thigh.” He said slowly and rather sensuously.

                “I’m done here.” I said as I began to leave.

                “I can tell by the way you unconsciously tense whenever I speak.  Why is that?  Fear or attraction?  Do tell me.”

                I ignored him and left his cell.  I gave Doctor Goodman the reports and told her the indecent comments he made.

                “He may have developed a twisted attraction to you.  Thank god you have the weekend to recover and stay away from him.  If he continues this behaviour on Monday, we’ll move you to another patient.” She said, a grim expression on her face.

                “What do you mean an attraction?” I asked.

                “He may find you attractive because you can give him his freedom.  He may try using you as a puppet to help him escape and if he does escape, he’ll kill you.”

                “I understand.  I’ll switch out before it gets to that.” I said.

                “I hope so.”

                I bid her a good evening and headed home. I changed as soon as I entered my apartment, putting on pajama bottoms and an old shirt.  I made a dinner of chicken stir fry and continued to work on the crossword puzzle in the paper.  When I finished, I put on the news to act as background noise as I washed the dishes.

                When I finished, I curled up on the couch and grabbed a horror novel to pass the time until I started to get tired.  I couldn’t focus on the novel, as I began worrying about The Mad King and what his true motives were.  I then realized that The Mad King was correct in the fact that he would creep into my mind.  I shuddered and switched my thoughts to something else and focussed back on my book.  After a few hours of reading, I began getting ready for bed and fell asleep immediately.

                When I woke up, I had a quick breakfast, got dressed and headed down into the workout room on the ground floor.  I worked out until I felt ready to collapse and made my way back to my room.  I took a quick break, then began cleaning my apartment room by room.  It took all day, but when I finished, I sat back with a cup of tea on my computer and starting playing puzzle and strategy games.

                By the next day, I was bored out of my mind.  I began playing solitaire to pass time but it soon became dull.  I then began pulling up my files on The Mad King that are stored in the asylum’s database after each session.  I began studying every little detail to try to unlock something about him and his insanity but it was to no avail.

                After a long day of studying and researching, I took a shower and began prepping my things for my upcoming day at work.  Since I had time on my hands, I laid out a lilac blouse with a black skirt with low heeled boots.  I then curled up in my bed and fell asleep.

                I woke up and got dressed, slowly making my way to the kitchen.  I was not ready to deal with The Mad King today, but someone had to do it.  I had a small breakfast and headed out the door, grabbing the newspaper as I left. 

                When I arrived at Doctor Goodman’s office, I saw X-Ray sitting down as she explained procedures upon entering The Mad King’s cell.  When she finished she said to me,

                “Please escort X-Ray here to The Mad King’s cell and provide any bit of information that would be useful to him.”

                “Of course.  This way please,” I said, gesturing for X-Ray to follow me.

                “I have nothing new to add but do take care.” I said.

                “No worries.  I’ll be fine.” He said.

                “If you say so.  Here we are.” I said, allowing him to enter the room alone.

                I headed back to Doctor Goodman and she said there was no work to be done except filing, so I headed to records and began filing.  After a few hours, Doctor Goodman came in and said,

                “If you’re done here, can you do a quick report on The Mad King?”

                “Sure.  I’ll head up in a few moments.”

                I finished filing and then headed to The Mad King’s cell.

                “Ah, if it isn’t my psychiatrist.  How was your weekend?” he asked as I approached the glass wall.

                “It was fine.  Now, let’s get to work.”

                “Did you think of me at all this weekend?” he asked sensuously.

                “No. I didn’t.” I said, even though it was a lie.

                “You’re lying but I’ll let that pass.” He said. “Let’s continue with my record.”

                He was being unusually cooperative and cheery today and it unsettled me.  But I didn’t let it get to me and we finished our session without any trouble.  When I started heading to the lockers, one of the alarms began going off.  Without thinking, I ran to The Mad King’s cell and saw Mogar standing in front of the shattered glass of the cell.  The Mad King was now wearing a torn crown and smiled when he saw me.

                I pulled my Taser out and aimed it at The Mad King.

                “I am not letting you leave here!” I said, standing my ground.

                Before I could react, Mogar ran at me and knocked the Taser out of my hand.  Shocked, I moved to hit him, but he grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall, everything turning black.

                I slowly regained consciousness, the bright light temporarily blinding me.  I blinked a few times and groaned loudly.  I realized that my right wrist was handcuffed to a metal bed frame.  I carefully sat up, and took in my surroundings.  I was in a small bedroom, with two doors.  I assumed one led to a bathroom, while the other led to a living area.  I noticed a small night stand on each side of the bed, and used my left hand to open the one closest to me to find something I could try picking the lock with. 

                There was nothing of use in the drawer, just a flashlight and scattered papers.  I sighed and noticed that the bed frame had two horizontal bars and under the bottom bar, there were vertical bars.  Luckily, I was handcuffed to the top bar, which allowed me to easily move to the other side.

                I opened the drawer and found nothing that could assist me.  Frustrated, I began yelling and pulling at the bed frame, causing it to knock loudly against the wall.  I heard a door click open and quickly turned around, The Mad King, standing in the doorway.

                “If you continue with that noise, the neighbours may begin to wonder.” He said, a smirk on his face.

                I stopped struggling and glared at him.  He walked closer and wrapped his hand around my throat, a small whimper escaping my throat.  His grip loosened and he moved his hand, tilting my chin upwards.  I avoided his cold gaze, but I could feel his eyes carefully studying my face. 

                “What’s this?” he asked, his thumb caressing the cheekbone under my scar.

                “Nothing,” I said, trying to squirm out of his grasp.  He tightened his grip and glared at me, waiting for my answer.

                “It’s obviously something.” He said.

                “An inmate attacked me a few years ago with a shiv.” I said.

                “That explains why you’re easily frightened.” He said.

                “Why am I here?” I asked.

                “Well, I was going to use you to aid in my escape, but Mogar happened to do that before I had the chance to manipulate you.  I didn’t want to leave any loose ends so I took you with me.” He explained.

                “Uh do you mind if I use the washroom and take a quick shower?”

                “Of course.  I’ll give you half an hour.” He said.

                “Do you have any old clothes I can change into?” I asked.

                “Here,” he said, pulling sweatpants out of a drawer and throwing them to me.  He then moved towards me and unlocked the cuff around my wrist.  I knew it would be useless to even think about fighting back, so I headed to the bathroom and locked the door.

                I quickly relieved myself, then hopped in the shower, putting the water as hot as I could stand it.  I massaged shampoo into my hair, allowing myself to temporarily forget about my situation.  When finished, I quickly dried myself off and pulled on the sweatpants, pulling them tightly so they’d fit.  I then grabbed the camisole I wore under my blouse and put it on.  I left the bathroom, pulling my brown hair into a low ponytail.

                The Mad King was waiting for me and handcuffed my left hand to the bed frame.  He left a plate on the night table then left the room.  I picked at the food which happened to be a plain salad, yogurt and an apple on the side.  I ate rather quickly, having not eaten since the day before and sat on the bed, bored. 

                Since I had nothing to do, I did my best to get comfortable and tried to take a nap.  Surprisingly, I was able to fall asleep, waking up when I felt a shift in weight on the bed. 

                “Sorry to wake you,” The Mad King whispered as he got comfortable.

                “Can you handcuff me to one of these bars here?” I asked, pointing to the vertical bars. “I would be a bit more comfortable and I would really appreciate it.”

                He pulled the key out of his pant pockets and moved the cuff to a vertical bar in the centre of the bed frame.  Unfortunately, it limited my movement.  He then placed the key on the night table next to his side of the bed.  I estimated that if I stretched as far as I could reach, I may be able to reach the key.

                I waited until I was sure that The Mad King was asleep, then I slowly moved towards him.  I then realized I wouldn’t be able to reach the key unless I got on top of him.  Inwardly cursing, I carefully straddled his hips, reaching for the key.

                “What are you doing?” he asked and I froze.

                “Nothing at all.” I said, leaning down and pressing my forehead against his. 

                “Doesn’t seem like nothing to me.” He said.  Not knowing what to do, I pressed my lips against his.  As I kissed him, I moved my free hand to the table and grabbed the key.  He moved his hands up and down my back, keeping me pressed to him.  I then broke the kiss and got off him, slipping the key into my pocket.  I then curled up next to him, keeping up my little façade until I was ready to make my escape.

                After a few hours of fighting sleep and listening to The Mad King snoring, I pulled the key out of my pocket and undid the cuff around the frame as quietly as I could.  I then moved slowly off the bed and headed out the door into a living area.  I undid the cuff around my wrist and set the cuffs and key on the couch.  I walked to the door and unlocked it, sprinting out of the room. 

                I ran to the end of the hallway and found a stairway.  I ran to the bottom and out onto the street.  I realized that I was in the middle of the city, only a few blocks from my apartment building.  I ran for a few blocks, taking many unneeded turns to make sure I wasn’t being followed.  Once I got back to my apartment, I called the asylum and left a message about resigning.  I then began packing my stuff into suitcases and waited until morning. 

                Once morning came, I searched the internet for available psychiatry positons in cities miles away.  I found one city and quickly sent in my resume.  A few hours later, I got a call saying they’d be glad to hire me.  I told them I’d need time to move and they said I could start at the beginning of the next week.

                I then called the moving company and got ready to leave town.

                A few months after leaving the city, I made my way into the bungalow I shared with a colleague and saw a letter addressed to me on the doorstep.  I picked it up and opened it as I headed inside.

                _I knew you were playing me like a fiddle.  I’m glad I have sources who were able to find you without a problem, even though you skipped town.  I’ll be coming by to take care of loose ends soon.  I hope you’re prepared. ~ The Mad King_

“Oh no,” I whispered and panicked when I heard a knock on the door.


End file.
